Paige and Happy end up in hot water
by criminalmindsandncisoffical
Summary: Paige and Happy end up in some hot water when out shopping for Ralph.. Story will involve character getting beat.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, yes my other fan fictions are not finished… in my defense I forgot my password and couldn't log in so I'm back now and I have recently started watching the show Scorpion and it gave me an idea for an another read…! x enjoy (p.s. this took a lot of crying cause I listen to music to suit the mood for my writing so please help me out haha )_

Happy was finishing up her latest machine from her workstation in the garage. However she couldn't concentrate because Toby was pacing back and forth reading his physiology books again. She didn't know what made her so…. So interested in him… he was her best friend. He has confessed his love numerous times but she didn't want to loose him. After her date mishap they fought and nearly lost everything, which was her worst fear.

Toby glanced up and saw Happy staring, butterflies moved in his stomach as he stood there in a freeze frame stance. He noticed the corners of her mouth slowly creep up to a smile and without him registering the movement his face slowly did the same. Suddenly the garage door burst open while a flustered Paige ran in putting her hand on her forehead panicking. Happy put down her tools and tried to talk to the manic woman.

"Paige, are you ok?" Happy was worried this would turn into one of those woman talks that she wasn't the type to have. She cared about Paige as well as the rest of the team but she was more of a tomboy, not sit and have chats about boys girl.

"Drew said he was handling Ralphs birthday party while I had work here and he texted me saying he forgot… now Ralph has nothing planned for his birthday tomorrow and he has finally made friends in school.. he is so excited for tomorrow and he has nothing".

Happy looked at the desperation and decided she would have to help seeing as the team couldn't move themselves from their distraction of their projects.

"Come on, ill drive to the party shop. We can do this. I just hope we don't get a case" Happy ran out with Paige behind her grabbing her keys on the way out.

"Bye guys" She said with a careless wave not looking back to register with them.

After a half hour drive they pulled into the car park they walked towards the shop door when their was a note. "Shop front door broke, use back door today only" Happy noted, "Great". They both walked through the ally, which had the faint sound of a leak dripping and Paige's heels tapping down.

"Well well well, what do we have here" Happy froze as two bouncer-looking men approached her from the front.

"look Paul, Its sweet and spicy" One of the men said licking his lips at Paige.

"Look were just here for my sons birthday, please we don't want any trouble"

"Shut up bitch" The man, said which got Happy riled up; no one spoke to her friends like that.

"Speak to her like that again and I will kick your arse so far you will be wearing it as a hat"

Paul looked at Happy with the devils look. "Don't speak to me like that you little slut!" He grabbed her neck and pinned her up against the wall. Fear struck Paige as she screamed Happy's name.

"HAPPY! YOU LET HER GO RIGHT NOW!" Paige was scratching at the men to let her friend go. Paul's accomplice grabbed Paige and held her close so she couldn't escape.

"You let her go now you son of a bitch… I swear to you if you even hurt her you better hope you can handle pain well enough!" Happy must of insulted the guy because his eye brows went up shocking.

"We will see about that. Paul put them in the truck". Paige kicked and tried to scream while Paul had his hand covering her mouth. She breathed through her nose to make sure she stayed alive. Happy tried to kick and punch but it was no use… he was too strong… they were in hot water now.

Both women got thrown inside the van with their bodies hitting like a thud. After they shut the door Happy made her way to Paige who had her legs up to her chest with tears in her eyes.

"I will protect you Paige. I promise you." Happy knew Walter wouldn't forgive her if anything happened to Paige. She just hopped she could make it out of this one and she swore to herself if she did she would tell Toby everything about she felt… She just had to stay alive to do so.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 _Yes, yes yes, I know its late but in my defense I have been ill with food poising so not been able to write but now I have this chapter and will make sure I catch up with this one. So sorry for the pain you might get from this!_

Back at the garage the guys of the team where getting worried about the ladies.

"Its been over 3 hours now Walt, Happy wouldn't wait this long to get in touch" Toby rubbed his forehead with his hand while standing in front of Walter.

"Toby the odds of Happy being kidnapped are 1 in one thousand, you know what she is like" Walter smiled at the worried man not recognizing the anger Toby was building up.

"Yes I do know what she is like, she is tough yes but she is also a girl Walter, she is a girl who has been hurt many many times and I will not let her get hurt again!" Toby placed his hands on Walters's desk and leaned forward in an intimidating stance.

"Toby you're being unreasonable now, the girls are shopping what's wrong with that?" Walter still not recognizing the feelings Toby was feeling, this was the reason he needed Paige.

"I'm being unreasonable? I'm being unreasonable? Look at yourself Walter, God you're so caught up in being the person who is right you have become oblivious to everyone around you! You have to be the one in charge constantly and you cannot put anyone ahead of yourself can you! Let me tell you something however, If Happy gets hurt… I will never forgive you"

Toby stormed off in the opposite direction leaving Walter with a shocked expression on his face. How could Toby do this, how could Toby put him in this position, A movement caused him to put his hand on his stomach, what was it he was feeling… nothing other than guilt.

Sly was furiously typing on his keyboard trying to crack this encryption code he has received by email. Someone who named himself or herself anonymous sent Sylvester an email link saying 24 hours.

After around 5 minutes he cracked it and a live screen camera came on his screen…

"Uhhh guys… your going to want to see this" Sly said making eye contact with the lovesick boys. "You're also going to want to call Cabe".

The two boys gathered around his screen. Walter's eyes immediately formed tears around them and Toby took one look and was sick in the trashcan next to him.

Sly put his hand on his mouth and remained speechless.

"My girls" Walter said allowing a crystal tear fall down on his face….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 _This is supposed to be before the boys see the video link, it will all match up soon don't worry: P The part where they are getting tied up and that… that's what the boys see if you get me… hence Toby being sick_ _J_ _thank you for all your positive reviews! I cannot believe so many of you like my writing! Its really heart warming so thank you! Hope you enjoy!_

The van jumped over each pothole it encountered. Happy had her arm over Paige's shoulder, making sure she understood she was not alone. Paige however was feeling less and less relaxed by the minute. Tears fell from her eyes as she thought of Ralph and how the poor boy might be spending his birthday alone. She thought of Walter and how she never got a chance to be with the man she was slowly falling in love with. The team, oh her small family it wasn't fair.

The van came to a halt whacking Happy into the side very painfully.

"Right Paige, listen to me. I know your scared but these men are going to try and hurt you, I'm not going to sugar coat it here. I will protect you as much as I can but don't give them anything… even if they hurt me to get you to talk…. Promise me" Happy stared into the female's eyes.

"But happy… I can't do that you know I cant." Paige pleaded with the brunette.

"No buts Paige, you have too" Happy was completely scared but she knew that Paige was more important than her own life. Paige had a son, a family where as Happy didn't. She was determined not to let Ralph suffer the same pain she did.

"Fine. I promise" Paige spluttered out. Suddenly the van doors were prized open and both men both grabbed a girl each. Paige started begging the men to let them go pleading with them that she had a son but they were having no of it. They dragged the girls into an abandoned were house. "Typical" thought Happy.

"Tie the feisty one up. I am going to have fun with this beauty" The leader looked deep into Paige's eyes while she whispered to him "No…No…please…No"

"Touch her and I swear to you, I will end you with a simple paper clip!" Happy shouted as she was flung over Paul's shoulder as he got the chains ready.

He grabbed Happy's arms and tied her up to the ceiling leaving her to dangle there while Paige was zip tied to an old wooden chair.

"Were going to send a little email to your geek friends right." Paul pressed record on the video camera, centering it on the girls. Happy was kicking her feet trying desperately to set herself free. Paige was staring at the helpless girl wanting to help.

"Now Miss Happy and Paige. You both are going to help me. Your…. Lovers lets say owe me a lot of money from Vegas… Now your working for the government and are able to flux the cash. So either you tell me where Mr Curtis and Mr O'Brien are or …. Well.. Do I really have to state the obvious here?" The leader laughed towards the woman with his hands folded across his chest. One hand rubbing his chin. He was trying to intimate them but Happy remained silent showing no pain.

"We will start with Paige. Were is Mr. O'Brien?" Paul looked deep into Paige's eyes whist squatting in front of her.

"Go to hell" Paige spat at him whilst pulling at her arms hoping to slip them out of the ties.

"You want to be like that then fine" Paul said wiping spit from his face.

"Plan B!"

The leader stood in the same stance as before and looked at Happy and smiled. "Yes, do it"

Paul immediately unlocked Happy's wrists from the chains and threw her over his shoulder. Her hands were still bound with chains so she couldn't fight back.

"Your gun loaded Paul?" The leader asked whilst Paul nodded. Paige head shot up as fear struck her eyes.

Paul started to walk to the empty door on the other side of the room.

"NO! NO! YOU SON OF A BITCH! NO!" Paige screamed kicking her legs are hard as she could. Screaming as much as her voice would allow her too.

"Paige you promised! Ill be fine! Don't worry! Ill be back Paige! Paige I will protect you!" Happy shouted before the door shut in her face.

"NO ! NO! YOU KILL HER AND YOUR PLAN IS RUNIED I WONT TELL YOU ANYTHING!"

The leader looked straight into Paige's eyes. "You have five seconds to comply."

"5"

"NO! YOU BASTARD!"

"4"

"YOU SHOOT HER YOU GET NOTHING!"

"3"

"STOP COUNTING DOWN!"

"2"

"YOU TOUCH HER AND YOUR DEAD!"

"1"

"NO!"

"Oh well…. She was good fun while she lasted"

"NO!"

"Paul do it!" Shouted the leader towards the door.

"NO! DON'T!"

Bang.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here you go guys! Thanks for the positive reviews!_

Toby moved the trashcan away from his face. She couldn't be shot. She couldn't be dead. He wouldn't accept it.

"Toby…. I….I just…" Sylvester tried to comfort his clearly upset friend. He knew it wasn't easy. When Megan died the whole team said everything from the heart to him but he just couldn't get the words out.

"I appreciate it Sly.. But just don't" Toby stood up and went over to his desk. A picture of him and Happy last Christmas. Happy wearing his hat and him picking her up by the waist swinging her around. She had the biggest smile on her face he had ever seen. He stood staring at it.

Walter walked over to Toby placing a cup of coffee on his desk. "I know its not the best time but Paige is still alive… We need to find her" Walter knew he was just baiting the lion.

"Shut up Walter… Just once in your life…. JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Toby grabbed the coffee cup and threw it at the wall. It shattered into a million pieces at this moment Cabe walked in.

"What the heck is going on here ladies?!" Cabe stormed over to the angry Toby beast. No one spoke so Sylvester spoke up for them.

"Happy and Paige are kidnapped, they want Walter and Toby, Happy was taken into the back room and we heard a gun shot. That's all we know so far"

Cabe put his hands on his face and turned to Toby.

"Kid… I'm… I get your upset… so if you want to back out of this one… I wouldn't stop you"

"Back out…. You think I'm going to back out?! He touched her Cabe. He put his blood filled hands all over her innocent skin. He threw her in a back room and shot a black cop issued glock… The love of my life could be dead right now and you want me to back off. Let me tell you something Cabe. I'm going… Not for Paige.. So I can murder him myself. Ill meet you in the truck."

Toby walked off and sat in the work truck. This was the first time through out the whole event he finally broke down. He took off his hat and threw it to the floor and took out his wallet. He opened it up and the picture of Happy smiling into his phone camera after a day out with each other. Letting tears fall down his face.

"My princess please please you have to be alive… I cannot loose you… please lord please take me instead.. Reverse time and put the bullet in me… please I'm begging you…. You might as well cause if she dies I'm already dead!"

The three boys stood outside the truck giving Toby some needed space.

"We have to find her Cabe." Walter said.

"I know son. I know" Cabe closed his eyes and looked down at the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you guys for the good reviews! Some one even said it would make a brilliant episode! That was the best review I have ever had! Thank you so much and keep reading plenty more surprises in store!_

Happy took one last look at Paige before the door shut in her face. Paul threw her to the ground and she tried to crawl away from him. He grabbed her leg and pulled her back towards him, her hands sliding on the cold floor in the process.

"No no no where do you think your going missy?" Paul picked Happy by the waist and held her close to his chest. She kicked and tried to fling out but he was too strong for her. He placed his meaty hand on her face to shut her up. All she could do was make muffled sounds against his bare skin.

"Shut up bitch, this will be over quickly I promise". Paul listened to his partner counting down, fear struck Happy in the eyes at Paige shouting for her to live. She thought of the one thing that would provide her with the most comfort. Toby.

"Its time" Paul whispered into her ear. His cold breath stung her warm skin, as she knew what was coming. He took out his gun and pointed it towards her. Toby flashed through her mind, his smile, his laugh, and his annoying silly personality. If she was going to die she wanted to think of the man she loved.

All Happy could hear was a bang. No pain. No blood. Just a bang. Opening her eyes she noticed she was still pressed against his skin. His hand was still on her mouth but she wasn't dead. She looked at his gun that was aimed at the roof.

"You fired a blank you bastard!" Happy thought kicking and fighting her way to get free. She could hear Paige in the other room. Crying over her friend. This broke Happy's heart.

"You son of a bitch, you killed her. You murderer, you're a cold blooded killer!"

"Now your she's out of the picture no one can save you now. It's just you and me."

"She thinks your dead. Your friends think your dead. Who is going to help now? But I can tell you something. Now that Mr. Curtis thinks your dead he is going to be a lot more submissive. However you are going to have this in your mouth…" He held out a cloth which smelt of chloroform.

"night night miss Quinn"

 _So Happy is alive! But for how long if the team thinks she is dead? I know these chapters are short I know but Its hard writing little snippets like this when I just want to write about Toby and his feelings! Enjoy_ _J_ _x_


	6. Chapter 6

_There is one reviewer who keeps begging me to update so ill do it now for you all_ _J_ _x thank you to the person who said I'm a talented writer that made me smile all day x However as much I love the fans and this story I have had 3 exams and 12 essays to write over the time, so I'm sorry for the slow updates but I'm under a lot of pressure x however I never forget about you so enjoy!_

Toby sat in the back of the car just staring out of the window. He couldn't hear Cabe going over the safety procedures or Sly calculating how long they would be in there for. All he could think about was Happy. His love. His life. Everything they passed reminded him of her. The ice cream stand around the corner from the garage, Happy's favorite flavor was strawberry, he remembers because on their movie nights she persisted the ice cream was strawberry. The Jewelry shop on 5th avenue where Happy gets her woven bracelets from, the ones she never took off. The final landmark killed him. The junkyard. This was where Happy got all her broken cars and parts for the garage.

Walter turned to look at his friend. He had never seen someone so… so…broken in his life.

"Toby… Are you still sure about this? We can take you back if you are having second thoughts?"

Toby didn't respond. He still sat starting out of the window.

"Toby did you hear me? I asked…"

Cabe put his hand on Walters arm signaling for him to turn back around.

"Kid listen, the lads in shock, He might of just lost someone he loved. Give him some space. When he wants to talk he will"

Walter signed and turned back around. He had to be a leader but his heart still broke at the thought of his good friend dying.

"Walt, remember when Happy came out at 2am and fixed your car?" Sly said looking at Toby, He wanted him to remember the good if anything.

Smiling Walter replied, "Yea, she was in her pink checkered pants and Toby's grey top."

For the first time Toby glanced at the two boys.

"I asked her why she was wearing the top. She simply said it was comforting. Like her own safety blanket"

Toby smiled at Walter.

"And when she came and saved me from a club I had ended up in" Sly said laughing.

"How did she do that?" Toby finally spoke and looked up to Sly with pleading eyes.

"Well, the club was called Hot Math… I figured it was a maths club… I walked in and boy was I wrong"

Toby chuckled to himself at this.

"Anyway, some men saw me at the bar and started on me, they were drunk but I'm no fighter. Anyway they told me to go outside and I was petrified. Whilst they were outside waiting for me I rang Happy and she came without hesitation."

A smile rose upon Toby's lips.

"She took on them all. A girl Happy's size and age took on 3 men and they all went back inside with their tail between their legs."

Cabe laughed, "That's my girl".

"How could someone so perfect be gone." Toby thought to himself.

Little did his friends know what he would be planning when they arrived. He looked at his friends reminiscing their faces for a final time. He took in the way Cabe made his hands go white on the wheel because he held on too tight. He took in the way Walter wiped away a tear from his eye from him laughing at Sly's story too much. Finally he turned to Sly. He once sold his comic book collection to help his rent. He saved him from being homeless and he also saved him from being lonely by introducing him to Happy.

He would ever be grateful to to them but he had to do this. If not for himself. Then he would do it for Happy... He just had to make sure he was alone first.


	7. Chapter 7

_Im shocked Im still getting reviews! I know I know its been so long since my last update but I am struggling with essays and exams but I had a few minutes to post this for you all so please enjoy! And forgive me my loyal fans!_

Paige felt a heavy weight on herself. She hadn't heard from Happy since, she estimated, two hours. What if she was dead? She couldn't handle it, Ralph couldn't handle it. How would Walter react? Poor Toby, sweet innocent Toby how he must be feeling right now.

Cabe pulled up outside the building. He turned around in his seat to look at Toby. "Doc, you can stay here if you wish. This might be…. Might be too hard for you to see"

Toby broke down again. He knew he had to go for Paige medically if anything but he knew he wouldn't be able to handle seeing Happy… you get the picture.

Paige still tried to pull at her zip ties to some how get them loose. "Come on! Come on I have to get free"

The two men came back into the room. "Right dear you must be ready to tell us now where the boys are right? Don't make us get your son. You wouldn't want to harm him now would you?" Paul said with a sinister laugh.

That's what it took for the anger to rise in Paige. She yanked at her writs snapping the zip ties along with her. She lunged at Paul, hitting him with all her might. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY TEAM! AND YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!"

The leader grabbed Paige from the man and threw her to the other side of the room. "SCREW THIS YOU LITTLE BITCH! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!"

At this point Cabe and the three boys were behind the door. Walter closed his eyes at Paige being hurt, he was aching to get into the room and beat the man senseless. "I don't have emotion so why do I feel like this?" Walter thought to himself. Toby had his hands into fists, adrenaline pumping through him. This was it.

Cabe lifted three fingers and put each one down slowly. Once the third was down he nodded at Toby. Around 7 seconds later Toby nodded back. Cabe angling himself to the middle of the door kicked it down without a second thought.

The main man had his knife over Paige who was cowering on the middle of the floor.

"Merech please don't do this!" Paige pleaded. Cabe didn't think twice and shot the old director in the back and Paul once in the chest. He watched the blood soak into the floor. "Worlds a better place you bastards"

Toby was racing around the room trying to find Happy. "Please please! Where is she! WALTER WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!"

Walter ran over to Paige who had gotten her self stood up and leaning back against the wall. "Are you ok?" Walter held her hand. "Yea just a few cuts and bruises but I'm ok… HAPPY WALTER, SHES IN THE BACK ROOM."

Toby wasted no time breaking down the door. He saw her sprawled out on the floor. She wasn't moving or by the looks of it breathing. He picked her up and carried her out into the main room the team where.

All that anyone could hear were the heavy breathing sounds from Toby.

"Hey, Happy, Hey, Hey, Happy, Hey, breathe, hey, your okay," His tears hit her cold cheek as he stroked her hair.

"Stay with me, stay with me, you stay with me" She still didn't respond to his cry's.

"Happy, Happy, No please please!, Please!" Toby buried his face into her neck and cried. He cried tears of love. He tried tears for his friend, He just cried. ( _A.N watch amazing spider man two Gwen death scene of how I imagined this_ )

The whole team gathered around not a dry eye in sight.

"Get off me you crazy shrink"

Toby's head shot up. He looked into Happy's eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your alive!" Toby almost shouted. "Your not getting rid of me that easily doc, now help me up"

Toby helped Happy stand up while the rest of the team hugged now that their friend was alive. "Lets get out of here" Cabe suggested.

As they were walking out, Paul reached over and grabbed the knife from the floor.

He shakily stood up turned to the people flowing out the door.

"Its not over yet miss Quinn! Its not over by a long shot!"

As Happy turned around Paul threw the knife. Cabe grabbed his gun and shot Paul in the head execution style.

"Is everyone okay!" Cabe shouted. However everyone nodded. Toby directed his head at happy standing in front of him.

"Hey you ok?" Toby held her shoulder and moved her to face him.

"I think were going to need a hospital doc," Happy said slowly looking down at the knife in her stomach. Blood soaking through her shirt.

"NO!" Toby shouted whilst catching her before she fell to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

_Omg…. I still have readers! Well yes you can all hate me! I am working towards a degree and im sorry but that's my biggest piroty so sorry! Not that I don't love you all…. :P xx ENJOY_

Happys Pov from moment she was stabbed is where im starting :

There was Toby walking along the street towards me. His smile made me feel safe and that nothing could go wrong. Though it was pretty cold, I studied him as he came closer, His facial features, his hat, his scruffy clothing, Thick hoodie on with his hands in his pockets, boots and jeans. Someone you would expect to mug you not love you, I thought. I gave a small laugh, I probably looked the same to him. I smiled as I walked towards him, suddenly shouting happened as I turned. My stomach burned with excruciating pain.

I grabbed at the pain as if that could stop it. My hand came away dark and sticky. The edges of my sight blurring I turned around, the man stood there looking at me. 'Wh..what have you done?' I tried to say, it barely came out a whisper. I fell onto Toby, grabbing his shoulders for support. He brought up his arm and pulled my face up so I could see his face. Confused, eye sight going black and pain coursing through my body.

My jaw dropped and I tried to yell, speak even, but this time not a sound come out. Toby grabbed my arms trying to pick me up but it hurt too much. I fell to the ground on my good side and he pushed me onto my back with his foot. I lay there staring at him, he said something to me but I couldn't make it out. My sight failed me and all I saw was black.

Next thing I remember was opening my eyes slowly and I was somehow in the back of the SUV. Cabe shouting to me to stay with him. Toby holding me like I was a glass ornament about to break. Paige was next to him stroking my hair. I felt relaxed at her motherly presence.

I opened my eyes again and I was bouncing in Toby's arms into the hospital. I could hear him shouting for help, He was begging anyone and everyone. He laid me on a gurney and I can remember yelling at the staff to stop. I lifted my hand as hard as I could and put my cold hand on Toby's face. I just… I just had to touch him incase I don't come back out of the operating theatre. I just had to let him know I'm here. Truth is I don't know why I did it. I just did.

Next thing I knew I was being pushed into the big double doors. They were just about to put the mask on my face when the doctor shouted "WAIT!... Who else saw her stomach move?"

Everyone watched as a small bump kicked out of her stomach.

"We cant operate. Shes pregnant"

"But sir the baby will die if we don't"

"Its up to us to decide who lives… mother or baby"


End file.
